Crumbling Happiness
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: A bad day for Murdoc means a bad day for 2D. Murdoc takes his frustrations out on 2D simply because he can, and because he's Murdoc. R, MXM contact, Rape, Blood…Murdoc. Murdoc X 2D. This story contains Rape...You've been warned.


Title: Crumbling happiness… (Because it's the easiest thing you can do when you're always around someone who hates you.)

Chapters: Online: One… Written three.

Rating: R (xxx ADULT)

Pairing: Murdoc X 2D

Summary: A bad day for Murdoc means a bad day for 2D. Murdoc takes his frustrations out on 2D simply because he can, and because he's Murdoc. R, MXM contact, Rape, Blood…Murdoc.

Warning: Contains Rape, heavy violence, language that's very bad. Adult themes. 2D torture, substance abuse, Murdoc being mean. Unbettaed…Don't really know how to spell that… Oh yeah, and Male to Male contact.

Disclaimer: I do not own Murdoc or any of the Gorillaz characters. I make no profit from this story, and this plot is simply for "pleasure."

Other: Thank you TLOK for requesting that the first chapter be published online. Also, happy to hear that you enjoyed it so much…Sicko. Enjoy.

Crumbling Happiness

"-An' it's always the same fucken' thing…" A loud crash signified the beginning of something terrible. Flinching, 2D began to slowly rise from the couch, deciding that it would be best to keep out of Murdoc's way before the older man was able to take notice of him. "Fucken' shit! Fucking shitty- elec-trick bill! Al'ay's sayen' the same foking-" 2D was aware of the man's dialect becoming more vibrant, his anger consuming his thoughts.

His feet shuffled slowly from the dirty living room, his intended eyes keeping a nervous focus on the kitchen's archway, as if waiting for Murdoc to burst through at any moment. 'Where can I hide?' 2D thought, his face breaking into a slight sweat. Even if he did not say anything, or even move, Murdoc would still beat him for some reason or another.

The ranting became louder, when finally 2D managed to get half of his body hidden into the nearest closet, slowly starting to drag the door shut. Silence filled the kitchen room as something glass was finally smashed to pieces, Murdoc's voice and angry huffing falling dead silent. Freezing, 2D dared not to make any noise. His eyes focused entirely on the walkway. 'No…' 2D thought desperately. 'There ain't no way he heard me…' His thoughts tried to rationalize within himself. "Oi!" The scream still sounded from the kitchen, but the loudness of it caused 2D's heart to race faster. "Where the fuck are ya' face ache!" The harsh tone and rude name only caused 2D to feel a rotten turmoil rise within his body. The last thing that he needed was an angry Murdoc looking for him to release his frustration on.

'If I hide, an' he finds me…' His spine shivered with worry as he quickly pulled the door shut, trying hard to be as quiet as possible. Another smashing sound in the kitchen and 2D tried to reason with his logical sense to run from the closet. He leaned against the clothing and tried to shrink into the wall behind himself. "Where the fuck are ya?!" Came the yell, and 2D thought he heard Murdoc's voice within the living room.

He covered his head into his arms, tucking his chin to his knees. 'He won't find me.' 2D assured himself, his tongue becoming dry. "Ya' piece a' shit!" Murdoc's voice yelled, the sound of the television being broken forcing 2D to gasp slightly.

'Please don't find me.' 2D thought his mind was screaming out, the he was positive that his lips had not muttered a single word. If piece were something to be contained and given out to 2D every so once in a while, today was the day he would be met with none. His entire body flinched and clenched when Murdoc tossed the door violently open, a rather angry and burning hate radiating through his eyes. "I know ya' 'ave a great trouble talken', but when I fucken' need ta' talk to ya, you know better than this." His words cut deep, and there were only a few moments when 2D said nothing, unsure of what he would possibly say in a response to the remark.

Nothing he said or did would resolve the issue of Murdoc's anger. Saying nothing seemed to be his best bet. Looking away and trying to break eye contact with the older man, 2D covered his head with his hands again. 'Please leave me alone.' The silent scream went unheeded though, a bloodied hand grasping at his wrist and yanking him up. "You'll be sorry." Murdoc hissed out when 2D finally caught a balance while being dragged after him.

"F-For what, Muds?" His voice was low, and as they passed by the doorway to the kitchen, 2D was able to get a glimpse of the broken dishes and pure mess Murdoc had just made. Splatters of blood danced around the room, and 2D connected two and two together. Murdoc most likely had a bloody hand due to broken glass that he had been taking his anger out on.

He was pulled from the thought though as Murdoc spun around, hand yanking 2D in closer to himself. "Ya' pick now ta' talk?" His jagged teeth clenched together, the fouled air of liquor and Murdoc's rank breath making 2D lean back in an attempt to get away. Saying nothing, he didn't want to further exacerbate the matter. Even having said nothing though, Murdoc still rose his free hand high above his head and all 2D could do to block the oncoming punch was covering his face with his own hand. "Ya' fucking eye sore." He hissed as he pulled 2D up the steps.

Being dragged up the steps, 2D was only simi knowledgable of what Murdoc was going to do. It was one of three (if not two of three) things…Either beat the living shit out of him, use him as he saw fit, or worst off, use one of his many surgical tools on him. Shivering, 2D wondered if he wanted to even try and fight Murdoc. The man was angry enough, yet he was positive that he didn't feel up to bargaining or fully participating with whatever Murdoc had planned for him.

As they approached 2D's door, the blue haired man felt a sort of relief come over him. At least Murdoc wasn't going to torture him… "An' it's bad enough I gotta' deal with THEM constantly, but haven' ta keep seein' you around- Well now face ache, I've gotta say- If it weren't for those vocals of yours, you'd be completely useless." Another angry snarl and 2D was being thrown against his own wall, Murdoc choosing to shut the door and lock it in place. "An I don' wanna see a lock on your door tomorrow." His eyes glared back at 2D, the blue haired man covering his hand to the side of his face where Murdoc had hit him. His back pressed against the wall, 2D said nothing, the dark sockets of his eyes aimed at the ground so as not to offend Murdoc. "An ya ain't even lis'enen' ta me." Another growl and 2D was conscious of a very sharp kick to his side.

His body falling to the ground, 2D coughed when he finally was able to regain his breathing. A hand rose up, and he was met with another punch to the face, his arms giving out and his head ricocheting with the hard ground. Luckily there were a few piles of clothes and other items scattered around his bedroom so that he had something to break full contact against the ground. There was still a numbing pain that filled his body though. "Ah ha!" His voice shrilled out when Murdoc made contact with his face yet again, this time causing blood to pool into his mouth with a thick 'clack' sound. "Yer' a fucking pain!" Murdoc hissed again, 2D just barely picking up the words. His mind drew a blank, and for once he was happy that his pain pills blocked out most of Murdoc's actions.

"'M so-sorry." 2D whispered out, unsure of why his vision was still so blurry.

"Not yet." Murdoc's voice was deep, and as 2D looked up, his vision finally began to focus on Murdoc's form towering over him. The older man was pulling his shirt off, and 2D felt his skin crawl when he realized the bulged form smuggled in Murdoc's tight pants. "Ya' better try yer hardest ta' calm me down…" His eyes narrowed, and his long tongue extended over his thin lips in order to lick them teasingly. A hand rose up to 2D's chin, making sure to yank the man's face closer to his clothed organ.

2D reflexively pulled away, suddenly feeling ashamed of the situation. Murdoc kept a firm grip on his chin though, and dug his nails into his skin. "Don' be pissen' me off more than I already am." The look in his eyes nearly dared 2D to test him, to disobey him in any manner. When there was another moment of pause from 2D, the blue haired man watching Murdoc move his free hand to his jeans, digging in his pocket for something. A second of waiting and 2D laid his eyes on a pocket knife, Murdoc pressing a black button on the bottom to allow a rather sharp looking blade swish out of the blunt edge. "Well 2-dents…Ya wanna play rough?" The glimmer in his eyes soaked into 2D's troubled ones. There was no winning with Murdoc, there was no 'obeying' him either. Murdoc would do whatever he wanted, and even if 2D complied to everything the man said, he was still likely to lose the fight.

Worry ebbing through his body, 2D leaned his face forward again, the grip on his jaw still digging into his skin. His lips parted and he climbed shakily to his knees. He was aware of a bruise already forming along the line of his side, yet he still leaned forward and parted his lips, nervously wondering what else could come of this. "No Muds…" He whispered out, hoping that the softness in his voice wouldn't cause the other man any sort of anger.

His lips rested against cigarette perfumed pants, a zipper roughly touching his lips. His tongue rolled out, and he allowed the organ to press gently against the pants, taking in not only the warming, thick organ covered by the layer of clothing, but also the rusted taste of the zipper. The hand along his jaw released itself, Murdoc giving out a small chuckle as he lowered the knife as well. 2D took it as a sign of the other man's anger subsiding a little, and so pressed his lips more firmly against the cloth, making sure to breathe warm air over his tongue. Another sigh of appreciation, and Murdoc was tilting his head back, closing his eyes as he most likely imagined some young woman instead of 2D.

Not that the blue haired man minded, he figured that Murdoc was less likely to be so aggressive with him when the older man drifted off into a fantasy. A hand rested on the back of his head, and 2D felt Murdoc weave his hand throughout his layered locks. "Hmm…" Murdoc's growl was low, and 2D couldn't help but look up to take in the sight of the actual relaxed face of the other man.

However, as he took the moment to look up at Murdoc, the man had chosen to peak down at 2D. When their eyes met, Murdoc's comfortable look went away, and he yanked up on 2D's hair as a hint of anger seemed to swarm back inside of him. "You're going to ruin my fuckin' pants sucken' on 'em like that!" He hissed, making sure to twitch the knife in 2D's direction. "Take off those fucken' clothes before I do." He warned him.

Given the order, 2D began to remove his shoes, trying hard to untie the tight laces from his converse. Fearing Murdoc's wrath, 2D made a silent promise to himself to make sure his shoelaces were never tied tightly again if he would ever have the chance to do so. His back was thunking lightly against the dresser in his room, his hands nervously trying to undo his shoes as he cast nervous glances at Murdoc.

The older man was currently removing his own jeans, his lips contorting into scowls, and his breath carrying muttered words. Ignoring them, 2D took them as a sign that the other man was mocking him in some way or another, but as long as he wasn't using that knife on him…The blue haired man paid no more heed to the actual words. Instead, he saw Murdoc removing his own boots, allowing them to fall to the ground with a rather loud 'clank.' He heard the sound of a zipper and listened to the stomach tightening sound of pants hitting the floor with a light patter.

Sighing, 2D was finally pulling his converse from his feet, leaving his socks on and paying more direct attention to his pants. As he undid his zipper, his pants caught on a loose piece of fabric, causing 2D to pause in confusion over the inability to completely undo his belt. "Ya' can't do nothing right!" Murdoc's hiss rose above the sound of his mind as it screamed for him to duck down and hide.

He squinted his eyes closed, trying to block out the hard push Murdoc quickly delivered to his body. Falling back, 2D fell onto his own bed, a loud huff escaping his lips as he picked himself up reflexively. Squirming, he watched as Murdoc climbed onto the bed, nothing but a pair of dirty under ware covering his body. "Yer' always so useless." Murdoc muttered with a primal growl, the glint of the knife catching 2D's eyes as the man drew closer over his body.

Within seconds, 2D's shirt was being pulled up and away from his body, Murdoc quickly using the knife to make it into shreds. 2D cried out, feeling powerless as the man destroyed his clothing, "Muds, I'll take it off!" He yelled, his skin tingling when the knife pressed only for a second against his shoulder.

Murdoc glared down at him with his miss-matched eyes, "I gave ya' plenty of time." He hissed out, his teeth barred in aggravation. The blade sunk down slightly, and 2D squirmed against the sudden intrusion. His hands rose up and his body fell against his bed as he tried to get away from the knife.

"Please!" He said, his eyes looking up at Murdoc as the man smiled with pleasure.

"Please what?" The Satanist mocked out as he spoke, as if he had no idea of what he was currently doing to the other man. The tip of the blade pressing deeper into his skin, 2D squirmed again, this time removing his hands from Murdoc's shoulders and placing them lower on the man's body. A second of alleviated pain, and 2D realized how to distract Murdoc from torturing him. His hand gently ran over the clothed organ, his thumb feeling the mushroomed head as it pulsed underneath the cloth.

"Show me something else…" 2D said, his eyes unable to meet Murdoc's as he spoke, his face consumed in a deepening blush as he spoke the sentence out. As long as that knife wasn't going into his skin, 2D figured he was better off with anything else Murdoc could dish out to him.

"You're my slut, aren't ya' mushroom mind?" His words came out deeply, and his tongue ran against the edge of his sharp teeth for a moment before he leaned back. 2D sighed to himself when he felt the blade being removed from his skin. Another second and it was cutting his belt away from the loops. Glaring at the knife, 2D whispered his silent goodbyes to his favorite belt as Murdoc tore it loose from his body the rest of the way.

His skin was bare against the sudden coldness of the room as Murdoc moved wildly about his bed in order to remove his pants and boxers. 2D shifted uneasily so as not to get nicked by the knife Murdoc still had clutched to his hand. While pulling away though, Murdoc's thighs seemed to tense against his already bruised side, causing 2D to give out a small gasp. The sound caused Murdoc to focus miss-matched eyes over his body, "What was that?" He asked, as if he were thrilled at another chance to dominate over 2D.

The blue haired man said nothing; only bite his lower lip in a means to keep his breath within his body. His brows furrowed, and Murdoc set the blade against his side, inches away from his right nipple. 'God don't cut my nipple off.' 2D thought rapidly as he stilled his body in an attempt to keep Murdoc's anger at bay. It did nothing though, and 2D gave a sharp gasp when Murdoc dug the serrated edge of the knife against his side, blood pooling out instantly in a weakened flee from his body. "Muds! Please- Stop!" He hissed out, Murdoc digging the blade in deeper. Feeling the drag and tug of the sharp edge, 2D rolled his body away from the man, his eyes ebbed with water as he tried hard to keep his voice from screaming.

The blade was taken away from his skin, and 2D caught the glimpse of Murdoc lapping at his blood that still clung desperately to the knife. 'Fuck'en monster.' 2D thought as he took in a breath and looked down at his new cut mark.

"If yah' beg me in a better way, I may feel obligated to actually lis'en to ya'." Murdoc hissed out, shuffling his body towards 2D's face. Flinching, 2D bore the weight of Murdoc's body as the man pulled down his under ware and removed his dick from their confines. Murdoc, propping himself up on 2D's chest, looked down, satisfied with pinning the younger male's arms down with his knees. "Make me happy." He said, holding his organ closer to 2D's lips with a scornful look dancing onto his face.

2D felt a shiver come over himself as Murdoc's smell consumed him. The man had most likely not bathed in the last two days, and the twitching cock was already drooling with pre-cum as he inched it closer. 2D felt his hands already going numb, knowing that Murdoc wasn't going to release his arms simply because it would make 2D even slightly more comfortable. Parting his lips, 2D slowly leaned his head closer to Murdoc's cock, the man pulling it away with a teasing motion.

2D felt his teeth tighten, frustration coming over him. "Ya' wan' me ta' do it or not Muds?" He shot out, as if he had forgotten the knife in Murdoc's hand. The man looked down at him, his lips thinning in a motion of pure anger. 2D rolled his head back, Murdoc removing his hand from his cock and replacing it onto 2D's head. His hair being pulled back, 2D had no choice but to open his mouth, Murdoc taking the time to ram his organ into the open cave.

"So ya' do wan' it rough." He laughed; taking delight in the sound of 2D's gagging.

His throat took the impact, 2D almost prepared for the roughness of the gesture. However, his mouth swelled with Murdoc's taste, the man thrusting deeper against his throat. Squirming, 2D felt his lips tear from the force Murdoc was using against his mouth. Trying to cough, 2D realized saliva was building up in his throat. He tried to gag around the organ, Murdoc taking small and shallow thrusts into his mouth. 2D leaned back against Murdoc's hand, groaning with a small shrillness in order to try and persuade Murdoc to let him breath.

The taste of salt was dripping within his mouth and Murdoc pulled out in time to climax on 2D's face along with his mouth. Gasping, 2D tried to close his mouth and turn his head away, realizing that Murdoc was cumming right on his face. The man kept a firm grip on his hair though, and kept pulling back, his voice hissing out a warning, "You better try an' catch as much as possible!"

2D reluctantly stuck out his tongue, listening to Murdoc groaning with relief. When the man finally let go of his hair, 2D tried to twist his head into the bed sheets, feeling that it would be better to wipe off Murdoc's smell now rather than let it set onto his skin. While doing so, the man above him began to shift, allowing 2D to move freely now.

He rolled onto his good side, shoving his face into the covers. He would have to take a shower as soon as possible. His body shivered as he felt hands along his sides and hips. Looking back, he saw Murdoc stroking his organ back into wakefulness. Screaming to himself, 2D felt his body being drained of life. 'Of course he isn't done…' He thought desperately to himself, knowing that at least the pain to come would hopefully be the end of it.

His ass was pulled up into the air, and 2D used his arms to hold himself against the bed. He listened to Murdoc giving small murmurs to himself, as if the man were trying to coax his organ back into life with a pep talk. 2D felt the tip of Murdoc's organ press against his entrance, knowing that the dryness would be overwhelming if the older man decided to rush into things. "Muds, please…At least use some lubri-"

"Ya' think ya deserve that much, do ya' face ache?" Murdoc shot back with a darkening interest. However when the cock was pulled away from his entrance, 2D relaxed slightly. "Ya want lubricant?" Murdoc hissed out and for a second 2D tried to look back to see what the man was doing.

His eyes catching the glimpse of the knife, 2D was unable to say anything soon enough to stop the man from making a deep cut into his pale ass cheek. Instead, 2D bite his lip, gasping into the bed sheets with pain as Murdoc yanked the blade away. There was a few seconds of numbness before 2D felt Murdoc digging his thick organ into the weeping cut, using blood to coat his organ. "There…Lubricant." Murdoc hissed out smugly, dragging 2D's ass back towards his own body.

Within seconds, 2D was clamping his teeth over his own arm, trying hard not to yell as Murdoc forced his way into his body with a rampant vigor. His eyes squeezed shut, 2D wondered if he could get an infection from Murdoc's actions to his inner body. Slowly, he felt the tense organ twitch within his inner cave, the fullness causing him to squirm and whimper as Murdoc waited a few teasing seconds.

Spreading his legs, 2D knew that Murdoc was not a patient man, and that this would be over as soon as Murdoc could burst at least one more time. Gridding his teeth, 2D withdrew a breath in order to try and keep his body from swelling with pain as Murdoc pulled out of his body, nearly completely removing himself from the already pained entrance.

Instead, 2D rode out the pain, feeling Murdoc rushing in and out of his body, not even bothering to look for any sort of pleasure for the blue haired man. 2D was slightly in favor of the gesture though, since Murdoc was inherently a selfish man, 2D found it more of a reason not to take enjoyment in this sort of torture. Murdoc would once in a while try and get 2D off, but more than often, the older man would settle on only pleasing himself, scoffing at 2D's limp organ as if there were something wrong with him rather than Murdoc himself. "Can't get it up, brain mush? Maybe ya' really are a limp dick af'er all." He'd hiss out every once in a while. Any remark that was made to 2D was a demeaning one. Murdoc very rarely ever gave him any sort of compliment except for when singing was involved. If 2D was lucky enough, and Murdoc was drunk enough, the older man might comment on how well his asshole felt…Otherwise, there was nothing.

A rushed feeling of blood and somewhere inside his ass tearing caused 2D to lean his head up, making a small cry of pain. "Shut the fuck up." Murdoc hissed above him, dragging his nails over 2D's back with sharpness.

2D shoved his face back down into his arm, Murdoc's cock finally coming to its' end deep within his body. The warm fluid shot into him, and for a few uncomfortable seconds, 2D hoped he would pass out from pain. Instead, Murdoc withdrew himself from his body and gave a rather sharp slap to his ass before he removed himself from his bed. "Clean this fucking mess up." He hissed out, his eyes not looking over the body on the bed.

2D covered his face with his hand, his body slowly absorbing all of the different areas of pain that consumed his body. He kept silent as Murdoc put his clothes back on, and 2D gave soft breaths as he waited for Murdoc to leave his room.

The unlocking of the door and rather harsh slam signified Murdoc's exit from his room. Shakily, 2D looked up from his position on the bed and made sure that Murdoc was gone before he dragged himself through his now dirty bed sheets to his small bedside dresser. He unloosened the top of his pain medication and swallowed three pills, waiting until he couldn't feel his body, or even think until he began to move off towards the shower.

-End: 12:10 pm 9/10/2012

-Began: 6:43 pm 9/9/2012

Well, I would say it's been a long time. I've finally managed to make a small one-shot. Having a few jobs and constant moving around will do that to you. Thank you everyone who reads these sort of stories, hope you find as much enjoyment in reading them as I do from writing them. Always love requests, it keeps me writing, and trying to at least update something (no matter how violent or horrible it may be), every once in a while. I would also like to comment that I haven't stopped writing, I still do, most of it's done on paper though, and I've been keeping up with offline challenges in order to appease my 'other' fans…Anyway…Thank you for reading, and thank you TLOK for the request, bet you enjoyed it.

-D. D. Darkwriter

In and out until I'm dead, just put a bullet in my head.


End file.
